Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images but are also very thin.
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical liquid crystal display includes a top bezel 80, a liquid crystal panel 81, a frame-shaped piece of double-sided adhesive tape 82, a plastic frame 83, a backlight module 84, and a bottom tray 85, arranged in that order from top to bottom. The plastic frame 83 includes four side walls 832 connected end to end, and an annular supporting board 834 inwardly extending from inner surfaces (not labeled) of the side walls 832.
When the liquid crystal display 8 is assembled, the adhesive tape 82 is adhered to top edge surfaces (not labeled) of the supporting board 834 and bottom peripheral regions (not labeled) of the liquid crystal panel 81. Thereby, the liquid crystal panel 81 is fixed to the plastic frame 83.
However, the expensive adhesive tape 82 generally adds to the cost of the liquid crystal display 8. Further, the chemical stability of the adhesive tape 82 is liable to be harmed under different conditions, particularly high temperatures; and relative movements may occur between the liquid crystal panel 81 and the plastic frame 83. When this happens, some adhesive material of the adhesive tape 82 may contaminate non-peripheral regions of liquid crystal panel 81, and the optical performance of the liquid crystal panel 81 may be seriously impaired. Moreover, the need of carefully adhering the adhesive tape 82 to the liquid crystal panel 81 further contributes to the cost of manufacturing the liquid crystal display 8.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.